Harry Potter and the Mega stone
by ObscureScryptic
Summary: I'm not the best at English so expect mistakes. Charcter backstory from the Harry Potter universe for the most part may be altered. I'll use elements from the Pokémon mangas! - Harry knew he was different. In the past he only relied on himself now though he must learn to work and trust others. With friends by his side watch out Eon for a new challenger!
1. Chapter 1

I'M NOT GOOD AT ENGLISH!

Now that's out of the way I also don't own Pokémon or Harry Potter. I do however own OCs :D and other add ons that will appear later in the story...now that I have finish boring you….ONWARD TO THE STORY

Chapter 1 Untouched yet Scarred

There it was the lone wall that stood several stories tall. It separated the people of the Privet Lands and the rest of the world. Unlike the rest of the world this collection of people shunned the abnormal.

So they decided to close themselves from all the rest.

There face to face with a wall stood a man with a long silvery beard stood. He wore a black robe with silver trimmings. He was accompanied by a woman with graying hair also wearing a black robe but with emerald trimmings.

"Are you sure about this Albus. You know how foolish these people are.", said the women trying to persuade the older man," After all they shun us..him.."

The man, Albus, clutched tightly to a bundle in his arms. His eyes sorrowful and mourning.

"I know that my dear Minerva. But dangers still lie in our world. The followers will try to attack him. It is best to leave him here. I made arrangements with the leader of the people.", whispered Albus," In exchanged for little Harry's safety we give them crates of food for as long as Harry remains here."

Minerva pursed her lips.

"All for the child Albus? Lily told us to never let him come near this place. There bigotry towards us… towards him! He could be safe with the Bones, Longbottoms, even the Weasleys! Or any of James of Lily's friends!", said Minerva

"I know that..but what if in turn they get injured as well. I can't let that happen to young Harry or any of the innocent people of Eon.", said Albus," The quicker we can restrain the remaining Team Purmalum members the quicker we can get young Harry. "

Minerva closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her glasses sparkle in the moonlight.

"Alright Albus, but the sooner the better.", said Minerva

Albus nodded he knocked on the door, with his free hand, of the border manager's building.

The manager opened his window.

"You're ready sir?", asked the man with no disdain

"Yes. Place him with Ms Petunia Evans .", said Albus carefully giving the man with the bundle

The border manager raised an eyebrow.

"You mean ? Petunia married a few years ago.", said the manager

"I was unaware. Lily hasn't said anything about Petunia marrying .", said Albus surprised

The man nodded sadly," it's a known fact those of Privet lands and Eon barely ever communicate. If so they usually do through us border managers."

Albus nodded while Minerva nodded.

"Goodbye young Harry I'll try to get to you soon." Whispered Albus

"Good luck Harry.", whispered Minerva

And just like that they vanished into thin air. Or so it seems. But that's a story for another day.

The border manager looked at the bundle and saw the face of Harry. His messy dark brown hair. His little body swaddle in the blanket that had his initials:H.J.P. Then right there on his forehead laid a lightning bolt scar for all to see.

"Hello Harry Potter. I fear it may not be easy here for you. But I swear I'll do my best to make your time here as best as it can.",whispered the border manager," But for now we must part."

He placed Harry into an opening in the wall. Then on the other side of the wall someone took the bundle.

"Address?", asked the person on the other side.

"4 Privet Drive.", said the border manager

The person on the other side nodded and turned around leaving the border manager all to his own. He closed his eyes and leaned back on his chair.

"For the love of Arceus please spare him.", prayed the border manager

Unknown to him his prayer was heard. Somewhere far far away laid the god Pokémon who lifted its head to the sky and let a mighty roar as the people of Eon plan the attacks on the remaining Team Purmalum members.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: SOME TEXT ARE FROM THE ACTUAL BOOKS! ALSO EXPECT CHANGES TO CANNON PLOT AND CHARACTERS(Obviously since this is a fanfiction) I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER SADLY. ALSO EXPECT CURSE WORDS

Also I don't know how to write in Hagrid's voice sorry for the inconvenience!

Chapter 2 The Vanishing Glass

It's been ten. Ten lonely pitiful years for Harry. After that night he was dropped off at the Dursley his life was miserable. Well not entirely. You see he had one friend. Who you may ask it's none other then the border manager of the east wall. Also known as to those he chooses to reveal his name to. The Privet lands hasn't changed one bit since Harry arrive. It was and probably will always be the same dull colors it will be for the rest of eternity. But what of the Dursleys? The people who were assigned the task of raising Harry till it was once again safe. They didn't change. Not an ounce of their hearts changed for the boy who went into their care.

Harry was bullied for most of his life all simply because he was burned on the other side of the walls. Oh how he dreams of seeing what lies beyond the walls separating him and the 'forbidden lands'. Even if he asks all he got as an answer was a glare. So Harry ended up having no friends except for books.

Yes books. He spent many time reading books from all over the small land of Privet. The world's each book told the adventures each character had. It was just magical. However he was banned from speaking about the abnormal. If he just mentions it he would get a glare.

Luckily he had to confine to. Harry wished could take him in. But he couldn't the border managers are forbidden too. They can't talk of the marvels of the other side nor can they have basic rights. The job of a border manager was of isolation. Only speaking when spoken. That's it. That was their job. However, was a kind soul and broke the rules just for Harry. The two shared a bond that no one could break. They shared the feeling of longing. They longed for friends. They longed for family. The longed to speak. But most of all they longed for freedom.

Once one becomes a border manager there was no turning back. A sad fact as it is no one is sure exactly how one becomes a border manager. But knows but he can't speak. He can't tell for he is watched. Correction everyone in the land of Privet are watched, monitored, and recorded. No one can step a toe out of line. Everyone prefers it that way. Except for and Harry.

The only time the two can converse is when the cameras are turned off and the guards switches. The time is from 10 pm- 11 pm. Exactly one hour. And right now it was 9:59 pm.

"BOY! LIGHTS DOWN! AND GET YOUR PILL!", yelled his aunt Petunia a horse like female from upstairs

"Yes aunt Petunia. ", said Harry though his voice was muffled by the door.

Harry shut the small light he had. He waits all seem quiet . Looking down at his wristwatch it finally ticks. 10 pm. At 10 everyone must take a pill that puts them to sleep instantly. Harry however refused to have it for the sake of speaking to the only person on Privet lands that understands him.

Harry sneaks out. He quietly opens and closes the door to his room. It was rather squeaky as spiders jolted from the sudden movements. The place he calls his room was filled with them. Why? Because it was the cupboard under the stairs. Walking down the hall avoiding all the squeaky floor boards. Then opened the front door ever so slowly. And off he went.

He ran as fast as his legs could. The feeling of air rushing by him made him smile. Running always cheered him up. He jumped through bushes and shrubberies. There it was. The towering wall. Harry reached the small window viewing the east manager building.

"Harry?", asked the voice on the other side.

" !" Said Harry

Even if Harry couldn't go beyond the wall at least he could speak to a friend.

"Harry glad you made it here safe. So how's your day?", smiled

"UP! GET UP! NOW!"

Harry bolted up. He always got four hours of sleep. But that was just one of the sacrifices he would make for a friend. Even if did tell him a growing boy must get more sleep then that. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Aunt Petunia rapped on the door loudly.

"UP!", screeched his aunt

Harry quickly got out of bed. Still in the same outfit as the night before and the day before…..and the week...month… no wait year. He only got two pairs of clothes. One for every other day. If the Dursleys could he would only be giving one pair. But they decided to be nice and give him two pairs of clothes. Well nice was a nice way of putting it. It's rather them not getting in trouble with the laws rather them spending money on him willingly.

Harry hears Aunt Petunia walking into the kitchen the sounds of pots and pans clatter. Harry was reminded by the sound of a motorcycle. Speaking of motorcycles he had a strange dream about one last night. He smiles. Dreams are the only place he could be free. Then he frowns. He had strange dreams sometimes mostly of creatures he never met or sometimes, rarely, he would get a dream of a couple and what seems to be their friends. Always to blurry to remember there face correctly. Whenever he had a dream about them he would instantly feel better.

Once again his thoughts were slapped out of his mind when his aunt screeched again.

"Are you up yet?", she demanded

"Nearly," Mutters Harry. Honestly that women sounded worse than opera.

"Well, get a move on, I want you to look cook. And don't you dare let any of it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."

Harry snorted. It's always Duddy this Duddypoo that. Dudley. Harry's cousin. The lowest of the low. More dense than a rock. Fatter than a baby whale. No offense to whales or anything. Whales are cool. Dudley not so much.

"What did you say?", asked Aunt Petunia

"Nothing, nothing…"

Harry looks at the tally marks in the wall. A tally for each day for the month. Oh..today's is lil Duddy's birthday. June 23. Great. Just great. On Dudley's birthday he is extremely annoying and bratty. He's probably going to whine about not getting more presents then last year.

When he was dressed, just changed his shirt, he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise - unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry, but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.

Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age. He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes

of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes. He

wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of

all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it. She threw a vase as an answer.

He just wished for answers. But sadly it was forbidden to speak with a freak as he was dubbed since he got here. Harry sighs. Maybe somewhere in another universe he was raised by his mum and dad...That was a sore subject for him.

When he was younger he often wished his parents would wished him away. But he knew. No one needed to tell him. His parents were dead.

As Harry finish making breakfast Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen. Great Harry thought as he puts the plates of bacon and eggs on the table. He'll probably going to yell at me. What now? Probably going to yell at my hair.

"Comb your hair!" Uncle Vernon barked

Harry smiled ever so slightly. They were so predictable. About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way — all over the place. Plus for some strange reason his hair always grew back by the end of the day. It was rather strange, no one could explain his hair and neither could he.

Then the birthday boy appeared. Yippee. Harry rolled his eyes as Dudley was winning about how thirty six presents wasn't enough. He could barely count. Then there's his uncle and aunt who constantly allow Dudley to do whatever he wants. It seemed as if Dudley was the man of the house.

As the Dursleys manly Uncle Vernon and Dudley wolf down their breakfast Harry just sat there. Harry often wonders what his cooking taste like. The Dursley never made a comment about his food before so Harry doesn't know. He does suspect they were decent enough for Harry to continue cooking for them. After breakfast Harry was yelled at again. The reason was that no one was willing to take him after all he was a freak born on the other side. Harry sighed as they got into the car heading towards the zoo for Dudley's birthday surprise.

It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families, who as always sneered at him thought Harry bitterly. The Dursleys bought Dudley and a friend of his,Piers, large chocolate ice creams at the entrance. Harry stood at the side lines as they, the Dursley and Piers, watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.

Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a good distance way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him. They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first. That was odd Harry thought, but he didn't complain as he ate the first fast before Uncle Vernon could take it back.

Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last.

Harry was told from a young age he didn't belong. Harry hadn't really complain after all it was boring being normal, but at times he wish he could just disappear and never return. But a part him told him he had a destiny. What type of destiny? He doesn't know but it's better than the life he had here.

He remembered overhearing some guards on the street talking in exchange for him they got nothing in return, but it was to late for that…

It all started in the reptile room. It was dark and cold but he like being there. Anything was better than the cupboard under the stairs. Dudley and Piers were getting bored of the snakes who refused to do anything even when they rapped on the glass. When they finally left the poor boa alone Harry slowly went up to it. It was a lovely shade of purple. Lavender he believes. Harry took note of that and absorb what the snake looked like for later. On the side laid a plaque that said:Lavender Corn Snake

"It must be sad living enclosed in a cage….", whispered Harry putting his small hand on the glass.

Instantly the snake looked up and placed his tail on the glass opposite of Harry's hand. Harry smiled slightly.

"If I could I would get you out...if only….", whispered Harry looking sad then jokingly he added," Maybe I don't know you could fling a giant ball of mud...like a mud bomb!"

Then out of the blew a giant ball of mud flew at the window and broke it. Harry gasp as the lavender snake slithered out.

"Thanksss amigo," hissed the snake

Harry nodded dumbly. What he didn't realized was when he was talking to the snake Dudley came over and leaned on the glass and fell in when the mud bomb broke the window.

"BOY!", yelled his uncle missing what else the snake hiss.

Harry grimaced fearing his fate.

Laying in the cupboard under the stairs was Harry. He rubbed his arm. Bruised hopefully since he could move it. His previous shirt laid in the corner it's metallic smell filled the cupboard. Harry grimaced as he tied a rag to his hand. Today's was worst. Everyday after yesterday was.

Harry closed his eyes tiredly. He felt his conscious slip. His vision hazy. Slowly he closed his eyes hoping for the best tomorrow.

BOOM

Harry quickly sat up, but immediately grimaced. His back hurts like hell. What was that sound? He strained his ears listening closely for any sound that could come next.

The ceiling above him left dust as his uncle, aunt, and cousin all scrambled downstairs to the source of the sound. If it was that loud to wake up his Uncle then surely it must be big.

"Where is he.", growled an unfamiliar voice

"YOU!", screeched Uncle Vernon," GET OUT!"

"No."

Harry eyes widen as the one arm supported him quivers slightly. Someone actually defied his uncle! Who was it though? Maybe just maybe. No...he couldn't get to hopeful.

"Like I said before sir. Where. Is. He.", growled the man his voice even yet hostile

"You left the brat with us we get to do whatever we want with him!", shrieked Aunt Petunia

Harry felt his eyes widen at the revelation. Was that why everyone in Privet lands hate him?

"Return him. Things have gone to far. When the first time you didn't return him we were suspicious. Now I have full proof you acted against our treaty of the lands.", said the man

Harry realized this person may be the key. So he took the risk. He raised his shaking hand and knocked on the door.

"Hello?", he said shakily

Waiting. As the seconds ticked by the more anxious he was.

"Who? Don't tell me….", whispered the man scared slowly he crept towards the cupboard

"Don't you dare -", started Vernon but was caught off by the man

"Stoutland !", said the man

This was quickly followed by a growl. Harry's throat tightened up the inside of his mouth dried. Light shined in his eyes. Harry looked up and the last thing he saw was a giant hairy person? Whoever it was Harry knew he was safe in the man's arms as he was whisked away gently. He was finally free.


End file.
